La vida de los Cullen después de Amanecer
by AnabellaStory's
Summary: Los Cullen viajan a Rochester después de los acontecimientos con los Vulturis. Cuando entren a la preparatoria encontraran algunos humanos desagradables, que se creen el centro del universo solamente por tener dinero y que además, sienten una gran atracción por algunos de los integrantes de la familia. ¿Como lo resolverán?
1. Introducción

Después del suceso con los Vulturis, los Cullen volvieron a su vida rutinaria. Carlisle y Esme, seguían al pendiente de sus hijos, disfrutando cada momento con ellos. Rosalie y Emmett, como siempre, no dejaban de demostrar su afecto como solamente ellos saben hacerlo. Alice, recuperó el tiempo perdido arrastrando a todos de compras y Jasper, la seguía con tal de verla feliz. Reneesme cada vez crecía más para el tormento de su padre; y Jacob, siempre estuvo a su lado. Edward y Bella, bueno, ellos no pasaban ni un solo segundo lejos del otro, siempre y cuando Alice no hiciera de las suyas y jugara a Barbie-Bella.

Pero no todo podría ser perfecto, los Cullen volvieron a la Preparatoria. ¿Pero todo será como antes? ¿Que pasara cuando los Cullen lleguen a Rochester? ¿Pasaran desapercibidos como siempre lo hicieron?


	2. Capitulo 1

BellaPov:

Estaba en la habitación de Edward, viendo por el ventanal el amanecer que me recordaba que empezaba otro día de mi maravillosa existencia. Ya habían pasado 7 años desde que los Vulturis habían amenazado a nuestra familia y salimos victoriosos ya que de los que se nos acusaba, era totalmente falso.

Todo seguía perfectamente igual, solo cambiaba el hecho de que estábamos empacando para mudarnos a Rochester. Iba a extrañar Forks, pero mi papá era muy feliz con Sue; y mama con Phil. Ellos ya no me necesitaban, aunque siempre estaré al pendiente de ellos, después de todo son mi familia.

Mi vida con Edward, en pocas palabras, era perfecta. Él es el esposo, por el cual todas anhelarían. Es sobreprotector, compresivo, inteligente, brillante, hermoso. Y Reneesme, mi pequeña Nessie, es simplemente espectacular. Cada momento junto a ella, es como si tocara el cielo. Sería el orgullo de cualquier madre. Le encantaba aprender todo lo que estaba al alcance. Es la consentida de toda la familia, pero especialmente de Edward y mío. Era nuestra pequeña princesita, aunque de pequeña ya no tenga nada. Reneesme actualmente aparenta ser una joven de 16 años; aunque solamente tuviera 6 y medio. Ella dejaría de crecer a la edad de 7 años, aparentando los 18. Todo era simplemente… perfecto.

-¿En qué piensas amor?- Una voz aterciopelada interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-En nada y todo a la vez. Jamás en mi vida como humana pensé tener la vida que tengo ahora, pero simplemente todo es perfecto. Nunca desearía tener otra.- Respondí abrazándolo.

-Reneesme y tú, hacen que cada día de mi existencia fuera lo mejor que me hubiese pasado. Son mis dos más grandes tesoros. –Edward me susurró.

-¿Aunque ya empieces a notar que Reneesme no puede ocultar más el estar enamorada de Jacob, y este a su vez, le corresponda?- Pregunté.

-No.- Gruño.- Ese chucho lo único que quiere es quitarme a mi princesa.- Respondió alejándose y mirando por la ventana.

-Sabes que no es así, Jacob nunca lo haría. El solamente quiere cuidarla, justamente como nosotros queremos pero nunca nos la quitaría.- Contradecía.- El la ama, sabes que nadie más la amaría como él lo hace. Y tú deberías saberlo, después de todo, tu eres el lector de mentes.- Me burlé de él.

-Lo sé, pero es difícil aceptarlo.

-Te comprendo cariño, a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo. Pero tenemos que dejar que Reneesme tome sus propias decisiones.

-Lo intentaré.- Suspiró.

-Sé que lo harás, siempre lo haces.- Respondí besando su cuello mientras el enredaba sus brazos en mi cintura.

-Será mejor que no hagas eso cariño.

-¿Qué cosa?- Respondí haciéndome la inocente.

-Bella, si quieres bajar antes de que todos se vayan, tienes que parar. No creo tener la resistencia necesaria para detenerte yo cariño. Sabes que te deseo como el primer día.- Advirtió.

-Tal vez no quiero que bajemos.- Y al terminar decir esto, lo besé. El, al instante, me correspondió el beso. Su lengua buscando la mía, anticipando lo que vendría. Mis manos recorrieron su pecho, desabotonando los botones de su camisa; mientras que el levantaba un poco mi blusa, tocando mi vientre plano.

Pero no todo siempre es perfecto.

-¡USTEDES DOS SALGAN AHORA MISMO DE ESA HABITACIÓN, SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS SAQUE YO!- Gritó Alice desde abajo, seguido de risas.- ¡ES HORA DE IRNOS!

-Bajaremos en un momento.- Grité. Si hubiera podido sonrojarme, apuesto que lo hubiese hecho.

-Hay veces en la que odio que Alice se entrometa.- Dijo Edward acomodándose su camisa.

-Lo sé yo también, pero aun así la queremos.- Respondí acomodando mi cabello, para que se vea presentable.

-Lamentablemente sí. Pero no se lo digas.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.


	3. Capitulo 2

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STHEPENIE MEYER. LA TRAMA ES MIA.**

**BellaPov:**

-Alice, te dije alguna vez, ¿que eres la hermana más hermosa, pero bastante entrometida?- Dijo Edward cuando descendíamos de las escaleras de la entrada. Allí se encontraban todos. Y cuando digo todos, son todos.

Esme y Carlisle se encontraban apoyados en el Mercedes de este último; Esme es una vampiresa que mide 5'6" de alto, más o menos 1.70 metros, con cabello color caramelo. Tiene ojos dorados/negros, depende de su sed, y piel pálida. Su cara es en forma de corazón y es delgada pero redondeada. Es extremadamente hermosa, como todos los vampiros y tiene cejas delicadas, está casada con Carlisle, un vampiro de estatura de aproximadamente 1.90., su pelo es de color rubio, y sus ojos varían de negro a dorado, dependiendo de su sed.

Rosalie y Emmett se encontraban revisando unas cosas del Jeep. Rosalie tiene una larga melena rubia y ondulada absolutamente brillante, intensa y clara, y un cuerpo inhumanamente perfecto, proporcionado y escultural. Mide 1.66 de estatura, cejas clara y por completo delineadas, pestañas muy largas, espesas y oscuras, uñas largas, perfectas y facciones completamente finas, definidas y delicadas. Ella es una de esas personas por la cual la mayoría de las chicas pierden el autoestima tan solo estando cerca de ella. Emmett; es su escultural marido, es alto, grande y con una fuerza sobrenatural. Es fuerte, tan musculoso que podría parecer un verdadero levantador de pesas. Tiene veinte años pero su aspecto no es muy juvenil. Es una persona muy graciosa, ya que siempre se ríe cuando no es el mejor momento. Es indiscreto, jovial, juguetón y burlón, le encantan los retos, los partidos de fútbol y hacer cosas emocionantes.

Alice y Jasper, estaban terminando de guardar las últimas maletas de la primera. Alice, es bajita, delgada como un duendecillo de facciones finas y con el pelo corto de un color negro intenso. Es optimista, creativa y con un gran instinto por la moda; y un poco pagada de sí misma por su don. Su manera de andar es un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado con tal gracia en sus movimientos que podría romper de envidia el corazón de una bailarina, pues más que andar parece que baila. Tiene cada mechón de pelo que apunta en distintas direcciones, mientras que Jasper es alto, con cabello color miel; con apariencia de un joven de 20 años. Tiene muchas cicatrices en forma de media luna en su cuerpo debido a las mordeduras de neófitos. Jasper puede parecer frío y calculador debido a su analítica y militar mentalidad. Sin embargo, su relación con Alice muestra su lado más cálido y cariñoso, y es incluso muy pasional, exclusivamente con ella. Es bastante protector con Alice, y jamás dejaría que le ocurriera algo.

Los últimos eran Reneesme y Jacob. Reneesme ha heredado tanto la mirada de su padre como su inusual color cobrizo del pelo y rizado con rizos que caen más allá de su cintura. Sus ojos son de un color chocolate, justamente como eran los míos cuando era humana. Tiene la piel pálida y mejillas sonrosadas pues su corazón bombea sangre, con un ritmo más rápido que un corazón humano normal, tiene la temperatura corporal unos grados más elevado de lo normal pero no es tan caliente como Jacob. A diferencia de nosotros, la piel de Renesmee se ilumina un poco al sol como si fuese de alabastro y no brilla como diamantes. Su aroma es un equilibrio entre vampiro y humano, con suficiente olor a vampiro para evitar que sea demasiado apetitoso para los vampiros y a diferencia de su padre ella tiene una sonrisa con hoyuelos. Jacob, Jacob mide dos metros y tiene una piel morena rojiza. Suele vestir vaqueros cortados, sin zapatos y el pecho desnudo, diciendo que cuando se transforma de humano a lobo, no le gusta tener que llevar un montón de ropa que se destroza en la transformación. Estos, se encontraban esperándonos en las puertas del Volvo plateado de Edward. Sí, Jacob viene con nosotros ya que no se puede mantener apartado mucho tiempo de Nessie.

-Sí, como unas seiscientos, o seiscientos una vez. Pero yo sé que me quieres.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Edward solo pudo reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Eh, pero si son los tortolitos. ¡Vaya que no pierden el tiempo!- Exclamó Emmett, desde la entrada del Jeep, ganándose un golpe en la nuca de Rosalie.- Hay cariño, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Si sabes que es verdad! Ya sabes, después de todo están en una casa con 6 vampiros, 1 licántropo y 1 hibrida, que tienen unos oídos súper-desarrollados.

Dijo ganándose la risa de todos los presentes.

-Ja, Ja.- Dijo irónicamente Edward.- Como si eso te importara cuando estas con Rosalie.

-Ya niños, no peleen. Será mejor que salgamos ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo para nuestro vuelo.- Dijo Esme.

-Su madre tiene razón, chicos. El vuelo sale en una hora y si siguen peleando no llegaremos.

-¡BIEN! TODOS A SUS CARROS.- Gritó Alice entusiasmada, provocando que todos nos quejáramos.

-¡Alice!- Dijo Reneesme tapándose los oídos- ¡No es necesario que grites! Si solamente lo hubieras susurrado, igual te habríamos escuchado.

-Lo lamento, pero es hora de irnos.- Dijo Alice sacándole la lengua de manera infantil y arrastrando a Jasper a su Porshe. Todos los imitamos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, todos los ojos estaban puestos en nosotros y nos quedaban viendo más de lo normal, la causa: nuestra belleza sobrehumana. Había varias emociones que no era necesario ser Jasper para poder sentirlas; estaban la lujuria, la envidia, entre otras. Carlisle contrato un avión privado solamente para nosotros.

Al ingresar al avión había dos azafatas vestidas con ropas minúsculas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Una, la rubia con pechos tan grandes que se notaban que eran operados, miraba coquetamente a Emmett, otra, también rubia con destellos rojizos, se comía con los ojos a Edward; cosa que causó que Rosalie y yo besáramos a nuestro respectivos esposos de una manera que dice "no está disponible perra, él es MIO".

Después de varias horas de viaje, llegamos a Rochester. Era de noche, pero aun así el aeropuerto estaba repleto. Se escuchaban los comentarios de los humanos que se encontraban por aquí: "¿Quiénes son?" "¿Están solteros?" ya saben, lo típico.

Según Alice, mi auto, un Mercedes Guardian, el BMW M3 descapotable rojo de Rosalie y la Harley de Jacob se encontraban en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto; ya que el Mercedes, el Volvo, el Porshe, el Jeep llegarían el Lunes.

Nuestra casa estaba en un barrio exclusivo, donde solamente vivían personas con dinero. Ya saben, lo típico abogados, doctores, jueces, policías, etc.

Es una casa con un portón negro al frente, y cuando este se abría, dejaba ver un extenso jardín hasta donde se encontraba la casa. Aunque creo que quedaría mejor como mansión. La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada.

El interior era aún más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco. La casa constaba de 7 habitaciones con cada baño respectivamente. Tres habitaciones se encontraban en el segundo piso, que es donde se quedaban Carlisle y Esme, Jasper y Alice, Emmett y Rosalie. En ese piso también se encontraba una sala de juegos. En el tercer piso estaban las habitaciones de Jacob, Nessie y, Edward y Bella.

Mañana empezaríamos las clases. Alice se encontraba revoloteando buscando los "atuendos" perfectos con la ayuda de Rosalie. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Reneesme y Jacob habían salido de caza. Mientras que Edward y yo nos encontrábamos recostados en nuestra habitación.

-¿Estas lista para empezar de nuevo el Instituto?- Pregunto Edward atrayéndome a él.

- Si, aunque estoy un poco nerviosa.- admití.

-¿Por qué? No deberías estarlo.

-Sabes que no me gusta ser el centro de atención. Cuando llegue a Forks, todos me miraban y eso era porque no era una vampira. Pero ahora al serlo tengo una belleza más pronunciada, que seguramente llamara mucho la atención.

-Lose amor, pero recuerda que no estás sola. Me tienes a mí.

-Siempre.- Dije besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Te amo Bella.- Dijo subiéndome a su regazo y yo procedí a quitarle su camisa, mientras que el me atraía más a su cuerpo. Deje besos por su mandíbula y seguí el camino hasta su cuello.

-Y yo a ti.- Pasamos toda la noche amándonos, entregándonos mutuamente.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

¡Hola! Perdón por la demora, pero se me fue la inspiración. El siguiente capítulo los Cullen empezaran su primer día de clases. Así que veremos que les sucede. Si quieren dejarme ideas, estaré encantada de leerlas. ¡BESOS!


	4. Capitulo 3

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STHEPENIE MEYER. LA TRAMA ES MIA.**

**Chic s, los que este subrayado como:**

"**Esto."**

**Son los pensamientos. ¡Espero que le guste el capítulo de hoy! **

**$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%**

**BellaPov:**

Estaba recostada en el pecho de mi esposo viendo el amanecer a través de la ventana de cristal de nuestra habitación. El acariciaba de arriba abajo mi espalda desnuda, en un vaivén; mientras yo trazaba círculos por su abdomen. De un momento a otro, se detuvo.

-Por amor a dios.- murmuro.- ¡Alice! Faltan todavía dos horas para que vayamos al instituto.- Gruño.

-¡No me importa!- grito Alice detrás de la puerta.- ¡Bella! Sal ahora mismo de ahí. Las chicas nos cambiaremos en mi habitación, ¡Apresúrate!

-Alice, enserio no hace falta.- Dije.- Podemos estar listas en 10 minutos.

-¡No! ¡No podemos! O sí, pero ese no es el caso. El caso es que tenemos que estar hermosas para nuestro primer día.- Dijo Alice. Apostaba 100 dólares a que estaba saltando como un conejito.-

-Alice, aunque no se arreglaran mucho, ustedes serían más hermosas que unas humanas.- Dijo Edward con cansancio.- Así que déjanos en paz.-

-Gracias por el alago Edward, pero ¡NO! Hay que alistarse ahora. - Dijo Alice entrando a la habitación hecha una furia.- Así que Bella cámbiate y vente para mi habitación, vas a ver que quedaras hermosa.- Dijo dando saltitos con una sonrisa por toda la habitación mientras daba palmaditas.-

¿Lo ven? Es bipolar. Alice puede estar furiosa pero de un momento a otro, estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Iré en unos minutos Alice.- dije resignada.

-¡Bien! ¡Pero si no salen de ahí en cinco minutos tiro la puerta abajo!- advirtió Alice mientras salía de nuestra habitación y se dirigía a la suya.

-Creo, que sería mejor que vayamos.- Dije con un suspiro de resignación.

-Sí, tienes razón.- Concordó Edward mientras me besaba castamente y nos levantábamos de la cama.

No me esforcé mucho al vestirme, después de todo Alice seguramente tendría mi ropa esperándome, pero no podía aparecerme desnuda a su habitación, así que me puse unos shorts blancos, con una camisa negra.

-Nos vemos después amor, iré a la habitación de Alice.- le dije a Edward mientras ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Yo creo que nos veremos en el instituto.- Dijo Edward colocando sus manos en mi cintura.- Alice piensa que tenemos que hacer nuestra entrada triunfal, ya sabes, los chicos por un lado y por el otro ustedes.

-Alice no pierde el tiempo para hacerse notar.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero es mejor no hacerla enojar. Ya sabes que es muy vengativa cuando alguien no hace lo que quiere.- Dijo Edward y al mismo momento nos estremecimos con tan solo pensarlo.

-Sí. No quiero descubrir lo que haría.

-¡OBVIAMENTE LO DESCUBRIRAS SI NO VIENES AQUI MISMO EN UN MINUTO, ISABELLA!- Grito Alice desde algún lugar de la casa.- ¡A veces son peor que Rosalie y Emmett!

-¡Oye! Sabes que nadie es mejor que Super-Emmy.- Dijo Emmett indignado.

-Sera mejor que vayas.- Dijo Edward besándome. Yo le correspondí gustosa. Después de unos segundos nos separamos.

-Bien.- Dije con un suspiro.- Nos vemos después, amor.

-Te amo, Bella.- Dijo Edward antes que salga de la habitación con mi sonrisa favorita.

-Yo también te amo Edward.

Y dicho eso, salí de nuestra habitación.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

**EdwardPov:**

Cuando Bella salió de nuestra habitación, entre a nuestro baño a darme una ducha. Al salir, encontré una camisa beige, con unos jeans negros y unos zapatos, que seguramente Alice dejo ahí para mí.

Al terminar de vestirme baje para encontrarme con los demás. Excepto Carlisle, que ya había ido al hospital. Esme estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno de Ness y Jacob, mientras que Emmett, Jasper y Jacob jugaban a la Wii.

-¡Toma eso, Chucho! Te gane.- Dijo Emmett, con una sonrisa victoriosa, por haberle ganado a Jacob.

-Eso solamente fue suerte, chupasangre. Sabes que solamente te deje ganar.- Le respondió Jacob levantándose del sofá.- Tengo hambre, iré a ver que hay para comer.

-Sí, si como digas.-dijo Emmett distraídamente, estaba muy atento porque Jasper le estaba dando una paliza.

-Ven Edward, juega con nosotros.- Dijo Jasper.- Las chicas no saldrán en un largo tiempo.

-Bien, pero no se quejen cuando pierdan.- Advertí con sorna.

-Veremos quién pierde, Eddy.- Dijo Emmett recalcando el apodo. A lo que solo gruñí.

Después de haber jugado por un largo tiempo le gane a Emmett, pero Jasper me gano a mí. Íbamos a continuar con el juego, pero me llego el pensamiento de Alice:

"**Edward, ¡Terminen ese juego de una vez y váyanse para el instituto! Nosotras entraremos después de ustedes".**

-Chicos, Alice dice que hora de que vayamos al instituto. Ellas saldrán después de nosotros.- Dije dejando el control.

-Solo un juego más.- Se quejó Emmett como un niño chiquito.- ¡Quiero la revancha Eddy!

-¡Que no me digas así!- Gruñí.- Mi nombre es ED-WA-RD. ¿Entiendes?- Le dije como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.- Y no, no hay revancha porque Alice quiere que nos vayamos ahora.

-¡Bien!- Dijo resignado.- Pero cuando volvamos, me la darás. Y vas a perder.

-Okey, okey. Basta. Ustedes tendrán su revancha pero ahora hay que irnos.- Dijo Jasper que se mantuvo callado hasta ese momento.- ¿En qué coche iremos?

Nuestros coches habían llegado hace algunas horas.

-¡En mi Jeep!- Dijo Emmett.- Es más grande y quiero conducir.

-Bien, iremos en el Jeep. Pero también iremos en mi Volvo.- avise.

Nos despedimos de Esme y salimos de la casa. Emmett entro en el asiento de conductor del Jeep, mientras que Jacob entro en el copiloto. Yo subí como conductor en el Volvo y Jasper como acompañante de este. Ibamos a 180/km por hora, así que solamente llegamos en 10 minutos.

La preparatoria de Rochester, era una construcción de 3 pisos color blanco, tirando a crema. El estacionamiento estaba repleto, pero aun había lugares para poder estacionarse. Apenas entramos Emmett hizo rugir el motor para llamar la atención. Cuando lo mire inquisitivamente por el espejo retrovisor, él pensó:

"**¿Qué? Alice dijo que tenía que hacerlo."** Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Yo solo pude rodar los ojos.

-Bien, hagamos esto rápido.- Dijo Jacob mientras bajaba del Jeep. Todos los imitamos. Cuando apenas puse un pie en el estacionamiento los murmullos comenzaron, junto con los pensamientos.

"**¿Quiénes son esos?"**

"**Malditos, mi novia no deja de mirarlos"**

"**Llaman mucho la atención de las mujeres, seguramente si me junto con ellos, las chicas caigan rendidas por mi"**

"**El morocho está bien bueno, espero que este soltero"**

"**¡Que coches! Seguramente tienen mucho dinero. Tal vez si conquisto a alguno me regalen las cosas que merezco"**

"**Me encantan los rubios"**

-Y… ¿Qué piensan Eddy?- Dijo Emmett.

-Lo mismo de siempre.- dije.

-Bueno, como sabrás esta es mi primera vez repitiendo el instituto.- Dijo Jacob con ironía. **"No todos tenemos más de un siglo de existencia."**

-Bien, piensan que somos hermosos, que tenemos lindos coches, que intentaran conquistarnos, etc. Ya sabes, lo que los humanos con hormonas alborotadas siempre piensan.- dije.

-Shh, silencio. Hay vienen las chicas.- Dijo Jasper.

Escuche con atención como llegaba el BMW de Rosalie antes de que aparezca.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

¡Lo lamento por la demora! Pero tenía muchos deberes atrasados. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y si no acepto CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS (No ofensivas).

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡BESOS!.


	5. Capitulo 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**La trama es unicamente mía.**

**%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**

**Reneesme Pov:**

Me desperté cuando sentí que alguien empezaba a saltar en mi cama. Sabía desde el primer momento que era mi tía Alice, ya que es la única en la casa con una actitud infantil que lo haría (puede ser que sea también mi tío Emmett, pero él no controlaría su fuerza, y terminaríamos los dos en el piso con mi cama partida a la mitad)

-Reneesme.- Canto con su voz cantarina.- Levántate, tenemos que alistarnos para ir al instituto.- Dijo alegremente. Apostaría lo que fuera a que estaba sonriendo.

Gruñí.- No, quiero seguir durmiendo.- y para dar énfasis me acobije más en mis mantas.

-Pero Reneesme, ya es tarde.- Se quejó Alice con su seño fruncido.

-No importa, llegare después del almuerzo.

-Vamos Reneesme, ¡es tu primera vez en el instituto!- Dijo ella. Y tenía razón, desde que nací solamente me enseñaron en casa, ya que aún no querían dejarme sola después de lo que paso con los Vulturis y bueno, yo tampoco queria separarme muchos de ellos.

-Lose, pero déjame dormir.

-Bien, tal vez se me escape por accidente que estas enamorada de Jacob desde hace un año...- Dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta. Y yo de un salto, la sujete por la muñeca.

-Ni se te ocurra Alice.- dije amenazadoramente.

-¡Bien! Pero hay que cambiarnos que se hace tarde.- Dijo mientras me arrastraba hasta su habitación.

Allí ya se encontraba Rosalie, que estaba vestida con un pantalón blanco ajustados a sus piernas, con una blusa negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, marcando sus curvas. Tenía unas botas que llegaban debajo de su rodilla con tacos, que seguramente son de más de 10 cm. Su cabello rubio lo tenía suelto que caía en cascada, con suaves ondas en sus puntas.

-Buenos días, Nessie.- dijo mientras me sonreía. Ella es como mi confidente, me trata como si fuera su hija (ya que desea tener hijos), y para mi ella es como mi segunda mama. Rosalie, es la persona a la que le puedo contar todo, excepto cuando se trata de Jacob, ya que tienen una típica rivalidad entre ellos, que existe desde que antes que nací. A Jacob le encanta hacer bromas referidas a las rubias, y Rosalie simplemente no lo soporta; aunque yo pienso que si se agradan y así se lo demuestran.- ¿Cómo despertaste?

-Con un duende maquiavélico saltando en mi cama.- dije mientras me tiraba pesadamente en la cama de Alice y Jasper.- Nada fuera de lo normal.

Ella rio.- Ya debes estar acostumbrada cariño.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en la esquina de esta.- Después de todo viviste toda tu vida con ella.

-Lose.

En ese momento entro Alice y dejo al lado mío una muda de ropa. Alice estaba vestida con un top negro, con unas botas hasta la rodilla del mismo color. Tenia unos leggins color gris.

-Vamos vístete así te maquillo y Rose te peina.- dijo empujándome hacia el baño.

Era un vestido sencillo color marrón claro y tenía un cinto debajo del pecho. Con unas botas que llegaban debajo de mis rodillas y una chamarra. Cuando estaba por salir escuche un grito proveniente de Alice que me hizo saltar de mi lugar.

-¡OBVIAMENTE LO DESCUBRIRAS SI NO VIENES AQUI MISMO EN UN MINUTO, ISABELLA!-

-Ash, ¿Por qué gritas?-me queje mientras me sentaba frente al espejo y Rosalie empezo a peinar mi cabello cobrizo.

-Tu madre que no quiere salir del cuarto. Ash, a veces me desespera.- Gruño.

-Sabes que cuando esta con Edward no hay quien la separe.- Dijo Rosalie.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí.- Dijo mama cuando ingresaba a la habitacion.- Hola cariño.- Dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla.

-Hola mama. Aunque creo que deberia decirte Bella.- Mi mama me sonrio. Mama es de las madres que todos desearian tener; que sea joven es solo una ventaja. En ella puedo confiar, ya que papa no puede leer su mente si le cuento algun secreto. Ella fue la primera que supo que estaba enamorada de Jacob, y ella es la que me dice que tengo que decírselo, pero cuando estoy con el, simplemente me pongo mas roja que un tomate, acción que herede de mama.

-Bien Bella ten, ponte esto y ven asi te maquillo.- Dijo Alice y mama obviamente la obedecio. Nuestra regla numero uno es no contradecir a Alice. Despues de unos minutos, mama salio vestida con unos leggins color negros, con una camisa ajustada en la altura al pecho de color azul al igual que unos tacos agujas del mismo color.

-Alice, dime cual es el plan de hoy.- Dijo mama sentandose en el lugar que Alice le dijo.- Segun Edward, quieres que hagamos "una entrada triunfal".- Dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.- ¿Es verdad?

-¡Exacto Bella!- Dijo Alice aplaudiendo energéticamente.- Asi tendremos la atencion de todo el alumnado.

-Alice, aunque vayamos con cualquier cosa igual llamaremos la atencion.- Intervine.- ¿recuerdas que ese es un defecto de ser lo que somos?

-Lose, pero va a ser tan emocionante.- Dijo Alice entusiasmada.- No puedo esperar.- Daba pequeños brincos.

-Listo Nessie.- Dijo Rosalie.- Ya terminé contigo.

-Gracias Tia Rose.- Dije besando su mejilla.

-Hija, tu abuelita Esme te preparo el desayuno.- avisó mama.- ve antes que Jake se termine todo.

-Okey, nos vemos despues.- Dije mientras salia de la habitacion.

Baje a la cocina donde se encontraba Esme, limpiando. Jake estaba en la mesada comiendo, o mejor dicho embullendo la comida.

-Buenos dias abuelita, buenos dias Jake.- dije mientras besaba la mejilla de Esme y Jake me saludaba con la mano.

-Buenos dias Nessie.- Dijo Esme.- Sientate, cielo, ahora mismo te sirvo.- dijo mientras señalaba un asiento al lado de Jake.

-Gracias abuelita.- Le conteste. Cuando me sente, Jake terminaba de tragar un bocado.

-Buenos dias Ness, ¿como despertaste?.- Dijo mientras me perdia en sus ojos color negro. Jake siempre tenia ese efecto en mi, no podia estar tener ningun pensamiento coherente sin que me vea perdida en ellos.- Ness, Ness. ¿Me escuchas?.- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por mi rostro. ¿Lo ven? Siempre era lo mismo.

-Emm, si lo siento Jake.. Bien, gracias ¿y tu?.- dije sonrojada, recibiendo el plato que dejo Esme para mi.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Emocionada por tu primer dia?- pregunto.

-Podria decirse que si, aunque tambien estoy un poco nerviosa.

-No tienes porque estarlo, sera genial ya lo veras.

-¿Te agrada la idea de tener que repetir la prepa?- pregunte intrigada.

-No, pero haria todo porque estuvieras feliz.- me sonrio y yo le devolvi la sonrisa. Nos pusimos a hablar de cosas triviales, cuando entro Jasper a la cocina.

-Buenos dias, Nessie.- Dijo besandome la mejilla, yo le respondi el saludo.- Jacob, dijo Edward que debemos salir, se nos hace tarde.

-¿No se van ellas con nosotros?.- pregunto el.

-No. Alice penso que seria mejor que entremos asi. Quiere tener su "entrada triunfal".- respondi por Jasper.

-Para mi eso es mas como "¡Hey, mira lo que no puedes tener!".- dijo Jacob levantandose de su asiento.

-Ya sabes como es Alice.- dije sonriendo torcidamente. Sip, lo herede de papa.

-Ya, ya, ya. Basta de hablar de mi esposa, es mejor que vayamos ya Jake, los chicos esperan en el coche.- dijo mientras salia.

-Bien, nos vemos despues Ness.- me dijo mientras dejaba un beso en mi mejilla.

-Adios, chicos.- Respondi.

Cuando ya no se escuchaba el motor del Jepp y Volvo, ingresaban las chicas.

-Bueno, Ness, ya es hora de irnos.- Dijo mama.

-Bien, nos vemos abuelita.- dije besando su mejilla.

-Adios, Nessie. Suerte.

Y vaya que la necesitaria.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Llegamos al establecimiento en tan solo 10 minutos. Habiamos traido el Porshe turbo color canario de Alice y el BMW descapotable rojo de Rose. Mama iba con Alice, mientras yo iba con Rosalie. Nos estacionamos al lado de los chicos que estaban apoyados en los autos. Atraimos la atencion casi al instante; ya que sentia todas las miradas en nosotras

Todos juntos fuimos a buscar los papeles a la oficina, aun con la mirada de todo el instituto en nosotros. Estabamos repartidos asi: Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob iban a 5to año. Alice, Edward, Bella y yo, ibamos a 4to año.

Ingresabamos a la oficina, donde se encontraba una joven de unos veinte y tantos, con ropas de unas tallas mas chicas del que deberia. Era rubia, pero a kilometros se notaba que no era para nada natural. Su vista solamente estaba fijada en los chicos.

-Buenos dias, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?- pregunto con una voz chillona, que estoy segura que intento ser coqueta. Papa decidio tomar la palabra.

-Buenos dias, somos los Cullen, Masen y Hale; y venimos por nuestros horarios.

La historia era mas o menos la misma que usaban siempre; claro, aumentandonos a mama, Jake y yo. Una pareja de casados de unos treinta y tantos, Carlisle y Esme, adoptaron a 8 jovenes adolescentes. Rosalie y Jasper, eran mellizos Hale, sobrinos biologicamente de Carlisle, que al morir los padres de estos en un accidente de auto, se hizo cargo de ellos. Papa y yo, eramos los mellizos Masen, sobrinos de Esme, que al ser asesinados nuestros padres, Esme y Carlisle nos adoptaron. Bella y Jacob, fueron adoptados al mismo tiempo a la edad de 10 años. Al igual que Alice y Emmett, que eran hermanos de sangre a la edad de los 11 años. Ellos eran los Cullen.

Una historia completamente normal.

-Oh, si exactamente aquí tengo sus horarios.- Dijo entregandole a Edward ochos sobres donde se encontraba un mapa del colegio, el registro de asistencia, la lista de libros que utilizariamos y otros papeles importantes.- Si necesitan algo, no duden en avisarme.- se notaba a kilometros el doble sentido a sus palabras.

-No creo que necesite nada.- dijo mama, fulminandola con la mirada.- Vamos amor, si no llegaremos tarde.- le dijo sonriendo a Edward. Este le respondio con su sonrisa ladina.

-Claro, cariño.- Y la beso castamente. Papa amaba que mama se pusiera celosa, al igual que mama amaba que el la reclamara como solamente suya. Eran tal para cual.

Salimos de la oficina y papa nos entrego a cada uno nuestros horarios. Yo como primera hora tenia Literatura, que compartia con Alice. Mama y papa tenian Historia, Jasper y Jacob tenian Italiano, mientras que Emmett y tia Rose, tenian Biologia.

-Wow, Bella saco las garras.- Exclamo Emmett ganandose un golpe por parte de Rose, causando la risa de todos.

-Ya callate Emmett.-dijo Bella- Estoy segura que si hubiese sido un hombre y miraria de mas a Rosalie, el no viviria para contarlo.

-Bien, basta de celos, es hora de entrar a clase.- Dijo Jasper mandando olas de calma.

-Tienes razon, Jazz. Vamos Ness, que el profesor ya esta por entrar.-dijo Alice sujetandome el brazo.- Nos encontramos en la cafeteria. ¡Suerte a todos!- dijo tia Alice arrastrandome a nuestra clase.

-Adios, nos vemos en el almuerzo.-

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!

Nos vemos ;)


End file.
